With All my Heart
by Hope Murphy
Summary: Well, it is a Narcissa/Lucius romance (also my first fic...), though it is also rather angsty and dramatic. It is basically a reflection of there marriage from the day they were married...i hope you enjoy, please r/r! it would mean so much to me!


With all my heart ****

With all my heart

By Hope Murphy

A/N hey you guys this is my first fiction for ff.net, it's a Narcissa/Lucius romance, there might be some d/hr thrown in. I am not sure yet (but if u want me to add that, just tell me in the review or if not, do the same, I am flexible…). So, here's a brief summary, Narcissa and Lucius romance is on the rocks, she looks back at there marriage. Sort of angsty in later chapters, this chapter though isn't that bad angst wise. Rated R for language, violence, and sexual content. You have been warned, I do hope (hehe) that you enjoy the story! So you can start reading anytime you feel like it…

~*~

(a/n I thought I'd tell you before I start, the first part is the present, and then after that is all reflections until the very end, when it is the present once more.)

"You've completely dehumanized our son." She said in a soft voice.

"It's to ready him for the Dark Lord." He said, "He doesn't want weakl-" He started.

"I don't care, he's my son to, and I have as much say in his life as you do. I gave up my hips for him." She said interrupting.

"Don't interrupt me while I am speaking Narcissa." He said to her slowly. 

She stared at him. He had become so bitter over the years. He seemed to completely forget what love is. 

"If you don't care for my opinion, then I'll just leave." She said, placing her cup of tea down on the table . She stalked away up to her room. She loved her room. It was tailored to her needs. The walls were a pastel color. The curtains were sheer. The white four poster bed and matching dresser had a light green ivy pattern, which climbed up the sides and the bed's post. She threw herself down on her bed. The satin sheets felt welcoming to her. She rolled over and looked on the bedside table. In a silver frame there was a picture from 18 years ago. She took it off the table. 

The picture was of her and Lucius wedding day. Both were looking at each other, not paying attention to anything, with love in their eyes. She sighed. She remembered that day, sometimes ruefully. Perhaps 18 was to young to get married, and 19 to start a family. She had been married for 18 years, and felt empty inside. 

~*~

(a/n from her on out it's all in the past, until the end)

"And do you Narcissa Anne Carver take Lucius Mark Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the priest. 

"I do." She said through the thick veil. 

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He said.

Lucius took the thick veil and threw it back. Looking into her bright blue eyes, he kissed her. She kissed him back. They finally parted, and smiled at each other.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy." Said the priest. The church erupted into a standing ovation. The newly wed couple walked down the isle. They stopped at the end of the church, just before the large mahogany doors. The guest started to file out of the church. Narcissa looked at Lucius and kissed him.

"Ready to go out?" HE asked.

"Yep, I think I am ." They pushed open the heavy doors. The suns bright light filtered in. All of a sudden bubbles of different shapes and sizes flew at them. Narcissa laughed as they flew around her face. The two made there way to the carriage that waited at the bottom steps of the church. Lucius helped Narcissa step into the carriage, following her by hoisting himself up into the carriage to. The driver swished the reins and the horse started forward. Narcissa looked back at the waving crowd. She leaned against Lucius. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, gently kissing the top of her forehead.

They rode to the reception, the when they arrived the wedding guest were already there. 

Narcissa sat down at the table, Lucius rested next to her. The party got on its way. 

"Care to dance?" Asked a voice from behind.

Narcissa turned around. It was her Father. "Daddy." She said, "I wondered were you went, I didn't see you after the wedding. And yes I'd love to dance." She said, taking her fathers arm. "Lucius, I'll be right back." He nodded and waved his hand.

"Go, it's ok." He said. Narcissa walked out onto the dance floor with her father. The band struck up and they started. 

They started a waltz. The crowd owed and ahead, like they always did at weddings. After 5 minutes, Lucius walked over. 

"Mind if I interrupt?" He asked. Narcissa blushed.

"She's your wife now. Just take care of her." Said Her father, placing Narcissa's hand in Lucius's.

"I will." He said. He swung her out to the ballroom floor. They started a slow dance. She placed her head on his shoulders.

"I don't want this night ever to end." She said to him.

"I know, neither do I." He said to her. The music of the band slowed down until it was finished, and Narcissa and Lucius stopped with them. He leaned forward and kissed her, and the crowd of guest applauded, before striding onto the dance floor and starting to dance as well. 

Narcissa felt flustered with all the people around her and decided to go sit down. She returned to her seat and took a sip of wine. It was delicious. The drink had aged just about the right amount of time needed. 

"Narcissa." Came a voice. She turned around.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"It's time to cut the cake." Said Lucius. 

"Oh, right. Help me up." She asked, placing the glass of wine down on the table. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up.

They walked over to the table, which held the cake up. It was a lovely cake. 4 tiers high. It had whipped cream frosting. It was Angel Food cake, with a strawberry filling. Narcissa and Lucius took the knife, and cut into the cake. They took the cut cake and placed it on the dish. Lucius took the fork, and fed Narcissa a piece of it. She took the plate from him, and cut a large piece of cake with the fork. 

"Open up." She said, placing the food in his mouth. She laughed. "You've got some on your nose." She said.

He took out a napkin, and went to wipe his nose.

"Let me get that." She said, taking the napkin. "Come here." She said. He leaned forward, and she kissed him on the nose. "Yummy." She said, handing the napkin back to Lucius. He smiled at her.

After the cake was served, all the single women lined up. Narcissa took her bouquet, and turning around she threw it high behind her. The girls reached up for it (a/n those can get messy trust me, I've been a bridesmaid 7 times on my short time on this earth, and I've caught the flowers 3 times, and got into a cat fight once.) They reached, and grabbed the flowers, to ladies were ripping at the bouquet, until it was no more then a few dangling petals on a broken steam. 

The party was coming to the end. Narcissa was falling asleep, when Lucius came over to her. "DO you want to go up to our room now?" He asked. 

"Alright, just come outside with me for a minute?" She asked. He nodded a little confused, but followed her. It was a beautiful night, the temperature was about 67 degrees (19 Celsius). It was never this warm in England during April.

"Want to stay in Rome forever?" Asked Narcissa looking up at the velvety blue sky.

"AS long as I am with you." He said kissing her neck. She smiled.

"Do you want to go up to our room now?" She asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." He said lifting her up. She giggled. She placed her hands around his neck. He carried her through the hotel corridors until they got to their room. He opened up the door. He placed her down so that she was standing up. She walked through the suite, admiring its beauty. She opened the door to the bedroom.

"I love it." She said looking around. "It is so beautiful." She said kissing him. "I'll be right back." She said walking into the bathroom. Three minutes later she emerged from the room. Though she had gone in wearing a dress, she came out in nothing but her corset.

"Would you help me untie this thing?" She asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." He said, "turn around." She obliged, she turned so that her back was to his. He started to untie the laces, fumbling at times, until it was completely done. When she was finished and the tight corset removed, she took her hair out of the clip that was holding it up. Her hair cascaded down to her hips, like golden rays of sun on a warm spring day.

His gray eyes stared into her brilliant blue ones. His eyes then traveled to her breast, small waist, and her long legs. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply. A wave of fiery passion engulfed Narcissa's body. "I want you she whispered to him." Throwing him down on the bed (she was obviously a lot stronger them she looked), kissing him passionately.

~*~

Narcissa woke up the next morning and yawned. She noticed Lucius standing at the window. She got up, tying the bed sheets around her body, and walked over to him. 

"Nice toga." He said looking at her.

"Well, you know what they say, when in Rome, do as the Roman's do." She said laughing. He smiled at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"That" he said, pointing at the window. She walked over and looked out. What she saw made her gasp.

"Is that?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. I heard somewhere that he might be going to Rome to find some supporters, but I am not sure. It would make sense for him to start in a city filled with criminals (a/n I am not sure, I am just improvising.) 

"We have to pack and leave." Said Narcissa, "Are train leaves for Vienna at 12 o'clock and it is 10:30 right now." She said. She took out her wand and magically the clothes started to pack themselves into the suite cases, keeping a few things out to wear. 

"I'm taking a shower." She said going to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower stepping into it. She relished the warm water on her back. She closed her eyes, letting the waterfall onto her face. She was pulled out of her dream when some one pulled her into an embrace. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Lucius, you scared me." She said opening her eyes. 

"I seem to do that to many people." He said kissing her. "You know, you have beautiful hair." He said running his hands through her hair. She blushed.

"People tell me that often." She said. "What are you doing in here anyway?" She asked realizing that just then.

"Thought I'd see if you needed help." He said. 

"Well, since you're here." She said, leaning against him. 

~*~

'All those going to Vienna, the train is now departing.' Came a voice from over the loud speaker. 

"Come on, Lucius, that's us." She said, grabbing his hand. They ran through a barrier much like the one when wanting to get to the Hogwarts express

"I'm coming." He said picking up their bags. They boarded the train, putting their things under the bench in their compartment. 

Their train ride went peacefully, until the train was stopped in the middle of the trip.

"Why have we stopped?" She asked looking around. It was dark now, it must have been around 7 PM. 

"I don't know." He said. Suddenly over the loud speaker the engineers voice rung out.

"'Ello, this is your Captain speaking, we want tell you that train has been stopped for inspection. That is all." He said. The lights flickered and a wave of nausea came over Narcissa.

"Lucius, there are dementors on this train." She said, vomiting.

*Finis*

Disclaimer- Non of those people belong to me, they belong to my living god, JK Rowling…

Next time- Why did the Dementors stop the train? Why is it being searched??? What does this have to do with Narcissa and Lucius, well, you'd be surprised…

A/N- well there you have it folks, my first fic! Did u like it?!? I hope so I really really do, I personally think it sucked, but whatever! So anyway feel free to put whatever you want in the review. I think I excpect flames, because I can't write for my life (there I go with the low self-confidence again). Please review and I promise I will get the next part out soon, real soon! Just please review! Lots of Luv Hope Murphy~


End file.
